This disclosure generally relates to fiber optic cable assemblies having tracing waveguides that facilitate location of the end points of the fiber optic cable assembly. More particularly, this disclosure relates to cable assemblies that are traceable due to the addition of one or more tracing optical fibers.
Today's computer networks continue to increase in size and complexity. Businesses and individuals rely on these networks to store, transmit, and receive critical data at high speeds. Even with the expansion of wireless technology, wired connections remain critical to the operation of computer networks, including enterprise data centers. Portions of these wired computer networks are regularly subject to removal, replacement, upgrade or other moves and changes. To ensure the continued proper operation of each network, the maze of cables connecting the individual components must be precisely understood and properly connected between specific ports.
In many cases, a network's cables, often called patch cords, can be required to bridge several meters across a data center. The cables may begin in one equipment rack, run through the floor or other conduit, and terminate at a component in a second equipment rack. As a result, there is a need for a traceable cable that allows a network operator to quickly identify the terminal end of a given cable that is being replaced, relocated, or tested.
This disclosure generally relates to traceable cable assemblies and systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to traceable cable assemblies and systems provided with one or more tracing optical fibers.